The present invention relates to a communion dispenser and particularly to a means and method of providing communion without requiring extensive on-site preparation of the elements.
The ordinance or sacrament of holy communion, which is celebrated on a frequency basis in most Christian churches, involves partaking of the bread followed by the wine or grape juice. These elements often require extensive preparation and special serving plates or containers which are passed to the communicants and then collected. The elements are usually served consecutively inasmuch as they are taken in different parts of the service and it is relatively difficult for the average participant to balance both elements for an extended period of time. Historically, a common cup for the wine was shared by the participants, this being still the practice in many churches.
With small groups or in connection with communion in remote areas, e.g. in the case of battlefield services, the necessary preparations can become difficult and the elements themselves may not be readily available. Therefore, celebration of communion can become infrequency. Even with full facilities, prospective participants may fear contracting communicable diseases especially in areas where sanitation may be a problem.
Moreover, the preparation and serving of the elements sequentially to a large group of people can be quite time-consuming and reduce the time available for other parts of the service. A more efficient plan, so far as the individual is concerned, would be for all communicants to be served and partake of the elements substantially simultaneously.